okkomatrik_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet a vampire fairy girl
Have you ever wondered where all the monsters are?Here it is, halfway around the world, in a beautiful country called Transylpenia.The witches and monsters and fairies who lived in Transylvania and Pennsylvania have lived happily ever after in this country, which was once united.When the king and Queen disappeared years ago, the country was declared a Democratic Kingdom.The country is now run by a vampire named Dennis, who is unstable but kind-hearted. Anyway...Grimlous, a retired magician who lives in the country, finds an abandoned baby in a basket in front of the door of Grimlous on his way to his castle when he enters the school summer break where he is headmistress again.The baby was a sweet little vampire fairy.Grimlous searches for the baby's parents for days, but when he can't find them, he decides to raise and raise this sweet girl.She loves that baby and raises it like her own daughter.She named her Kristena Julieca,but she usually called her sweet bat.As the years pass, the little girl begins to grow and grow beautiful.But his greatest trait was that he was too smart to finish elementary school in such a short time.More he had already learned to read and write in many languages and basic mathematics before he started school. As a half-fairy, she was also an ice fairy.He learned to control his power very quickly.He made beautiful sculptures and crystals out of ice and snow.He had mystical powers as a vampire.He had the power to teleport,turn into a bat,become invisible,hyperspeed,telekinesis,be able to stop anyone or persons he wanted, and read minds.But he used his powers mostly to help his friends at school and to become a hero. One day they went to the burning fireplace to tell a new tale to the grimlous granddaughter. Grandma, what story are you going to tell me today? Grimlous: my dear little bat,I have a little story for you today about who the people you'll meet in your future life might be.Are you ready to listen? Kristena: Yeah,come on, Grandma, it's like the snowflakes in me want to pop out. GRIMLOUS: Okay, let's take a look at my slope.Years and years from now,in a mind-boggling Future, 4 different societies would live.Heroes, Villains, Monsters and unknown Guardians.Heroes are welcomed with love by a whole people,everyone respects them and wants to be like them.Everyone trusts them and they dream of helping them. Kristena: I want to be a vampire hero when I grow up, grandma. Grimlous: then you have to watch out for your enemies.The villains are the enemies of the heroes, and their hearts suggest that they are made up of pure evil the heroes ring who trust them.Evil may be cruel, heartless, thoughtless and stupid, but do you really think they're all bad? Kristena: maybe they don't have any friends or relatives.Or they may have lost their loved ones.Maybe that's why they're cruel. Grimlous: I wish everyone would think like you, sweetheart.Because I want you to know that no one,no matter who they are, is ever born evil.Maybe even a hero can turn into a villain because of his difficulties.Anyway...Monsters are ostracized by heroes because they look at them with a strange eye.Many things are forbidden to monsters, and they are forbidden to leave designated points even when they wish.But they still try to live happily in a neutral country, but they always wait for the time they can live freely and for their savior. Kristena: but I'm a monster too,so it counts, but then I can't be a hero? Grimlous: of course you can, sweet bat.You're a hybrid vampire, a fairy.Don't ever give up on your dreams.Believe me, I will do everything I can to make you a hero.As long as you try,I'm sure you can be a guardian.I feel like he's going to be the greatest hero anyone has ever seen.(His eyes grow old) Kristena: What Is The Guardian, grandma? Grimlous: the Guardians are responsible for keeping these communities alive, protecting all those who are wronged.They also specialize in the forces of love,justice,wisdom,joy,loyalty and magic on earth.They will perform their duties in the places determined by those before them.A guardian hero can be a monster,a villain, or a fairies who are a separate society. Fairies, on the other hand, are delicate and special, and each hero's dream is to be with a fairy.A villain is usually in love with a monster who understands him, or a villain like himself, but sometimes when these balances are broken, they are turned to stone by heroes just because they are in love. Kristena: What!?So they're turned to stone just because he loves the love of his life instead of someone like himself?This is a terrible evil, grandma. Grimlous: some heroes lie to the public only for their own benefit.But I'm sure one day all this değişir.Ve my dear granddaughter, if you ever discover true love, no matter who she is, if she deserves your love, she is your soul mate. Kristena: I hope so, grandma.I hope that one day I will be of some benefit to all these communities. Grimlous: I believe you, my dear.Go out and play, and don't forget to put the sunscreen on. Kristena: Sure.You know what, grandma?the best thing about being a half-hybrid vampire is that I'm a half-fairy, so I can be friends with the sun.And I don't have to run away from him.I'll see you tonight.(Turns into a bat and cheerfully goes to the park) Grimlous: I hope one day you can make your dreams come true.I do believe you...(He goes into the kitchen and starts cooking and ends our first chapter:) Tüm canavarların hiç nerede olduğunu merak ettiniz mi?İşte burada,dünyanın öbür ucunda Transilpenya adlı güzel bir ülkede.Transilvanya ile Pensilvanya da yaşayan cadı ve canavarları ve de perilerin bir zamanlar sonra birleştirilen bu ülkede uzun zamandır mutlu mesud yaşıyorlardır.Kral ve Kraliçesi yıllar önce ortadan kaybolunca ülkede demokratik krallık ilan edilir.Ülkeyi şu anda dengesiz ama iyi kalpli olan Dennis adlı bir vampir yönetirmiş. Neyse...Ülkede yaşayan emekli bir büyücü olan Grimlous o gün yine müdiresi olduğu okul yaz tatiline girince şatosuna giden Grimlous kapısının önünde bir sepetin içinde terk edilmiş bir bebek bulur.Bebek küçük ve tatlı bir vampir periydi.Grimlous günlerce bebeğin ailesini arar ama bulamayınca bu tatlı kızı büyütüp yetiştirmeye karar verir.O bebeği çok sever ve kendi kızı gibi büyütür.Adını Kristena Julieca koyar ama genellikle ona tatlı yarasam derdi.Yıllar geçtikçe küçük kız büyümeye ve güzelleşmeye başlar.Ama en büyük özelliği aşırı zeki olmasıydı ilkokulu çok kısa sürede bitirecekti.Daha okula başlamadan birçok dilde okumayı ve yazmayı ve temel matematiği öğrenmişti bile. Yarı peri olarak da bir buz perisiydi.Gücünü kontrol etmeyi çok çabuk öğrenmişti.Buzdan ve kardan çok güzel heykeller ve kristaller oluştururdu.Vampir olarak mistik güçleri vardı.Işınlanma,yarasaya dönüşme,görünmez olma,hiper hız,telekinezi,istediği kişiyi veya kişileri durdurabilme ve zihin okuyabilme gücüne sahipti.Ama güçlerini genelde okulda arkadaşlarına yardım etmek için ve bir kahraman olabilmek için kullanıyordu. Bir gün Grimlous torununa yeni bir masal anlatmak için yanan şöminenin başına geçtiler. Kristena:Büyükanne,bugün bana hangi masalı anlatacaksın? Grimlous:Sevgili küçük yarasam,bugün sana ilerideki hayatında karşılaşacağın insanların kimler olabileceğine dair küçük bir öyküm var.Dinlemeye hazır mısın? Kristena:Evet,haydi büyükanne anlatmaya başla içimdeki kar taneleri dışarı fırlamak istiyor sanki. GRİMLOUS:Tamam,yaklaş yamacıma bakalım.Bundan yıllar yıllar sonra,akıllara durgunluk verecek bir gelecekte 4 ayrı toplum yaşarmış.Kahramanlar,kötüler,canavarlar ve bilinmeyen koruyucular.Kahramanlar bütün bir halk tarafından sevgiyle karşılanır,herkes onlara saygı duyar ve onlar gibi olmak isterler.Herkes onlara güvenir ve onlara yardımcı olmayı hayal ederler. Kristena:Bende büyünce bir vampir kahraman olmak istiyorum büyükanne. Grimlous:O zaman düşmanlarına dikkat etmelisin.Kötüler kahramanların düşmanlarıdır ve kalpleri saf kötülükten oluştuğunu düşündürürler kahramanlar onlara güvenen halka.Kötüler zalim,kalpsiz,düşüncesiz ve aptal olabilir ama gerçekten hepsi kötümüdir sence? Kristena:Belki de hiç arkadaşları yoktur ya da bir yakınları.Ya da çok sevdikleri kişileri kaybetmiş olabilirler.Belki bu yüzden zalimdirler. Grimlous:Keşke herkes senin gibi düşünse tatllım.Çünkü şunu bilmeni isterim,Hiç kimse kim olursa olsun asla kötü doğmaz.Belki bir kahraman bile yaşadığı zorluklar yüzünden bir kötüye dönüşebilir.Neyse...Canavarlar,kahramanlar tarafından dışlanır çünkü onları tuhaf bir gözle bakarlar.Canavarlara birçok şey yasaklanır ve istedikleri zamanlarda bile belirlenen noktalardan çıkmaları yasaklanır.Ama yine de tarafsız bir ülkede mutlu mesut yaşamaya çalışırlar ama hep özgürce yaşayabilecekleri zamanı ve kurtarıcılarını beklerler. Kristena:Ama bende bir canavarım,yani sayılır ama öyleyse ben bir kahraman olamaz mıyım? Grimlous:Elbette olabilirsin tatlı yarasam.Sen melez bir vampirsin,hem de perisin.Sakın hayallerinden vazgeçme.İnan bana seni bir kahraman yapmak için elimden geleni yapacağım.Sen yeter ki çabala,Eminim bir koruyucu da olabilirsin.Herkesin gördüğü en büyük kahraman olacağını hissediyorum.(Gözleri yaşlanır) Kristena:Koruyucu nedir büyükanne? Grimlous:Koruyucular ise bu toplumları ayakta tutmak için iyi kötü fark etmez haksızlığa uğrayan herkesi korumakla görevlidirler.Ayrıca dünya üzerindeki sevgi,adalet,bilgelik,neşe,sadakat ve sihir güçleri üzerine uzmanlaşırlar.Onlardan öncekilerinin belirledikleri yerlerde görevlerini yerlerine getirirler.Bir koruyucu kahraman,canavar,kötü ya da ayrı bir toplum olan perilerden olabilir. Periler ise narin ve özeldirler ve her bir kahramanın hayalinde bir periyle birlikte olabilmek vardır.Bir kötü ise onu anlayan bir canavarla ya da kendisi gibi bir kötüye genelde aşık olurlar ama bazen bu dengeler bozulduğunda bu kimseler kahramanlar tarafından sırf aşık oldukları için taşa dönüştürülürler. Kristena:Ne!?Yani sadece kendisi gibi biri yerine hayatının aşkını sevdiği için mi taşa dönüştürülüyorlar?Bu çok büyük bir kötülük büyükanne. Grimlous:Bazı kahramanlar sadece kendi çıkarları için halka yalan söylerler.Ama eminim bir gün bütün bunlar değişir.Ve sevgili torunum eğer bir gün gerçek aşkı keşfedecek olursan o kim olursa olsun eğer senin sevgini hak ediyorsa o senin ruh eşindir. Kristena:Umarım büyükanne.Umarım bir gün bütün bu toplumlara bir yararım olur. Grimlous:Sana inanıyorum canım benim.Haydi dışarı çıkıp oyna,güneş kreminide sürmeyi unutma. Kristena:Elbette.Biliyor musun büyükanne?,yarı melez bir vampir olmanın en iyi tarafı yarı peri de olduğum için güneşle dost olabilirim.Ondan kaçmak zorunda da değilim.Akşama görüşürüz.(Yarasaya dönüşüp neşeyle parka gider) Grimlous:Umarım bir gün hayallerini gerçekleştirebilirsin.Sana inanıyorum...(Mutfağa geçip yemek yapmaya başlar ve ilk bölümümüz biter:)Category:Transkript Category:Season 1 episode 1